My Knight In Soft Flannel
by Soph24
Summary: Lorelai needs a date for her mothers DAR function and told her mother that she was going out with Luke. And on top of having to convince him to come she has to prepare the inn for inspection!
1. Prologue

_Authors note: Hey this is my first LL fanfic and I hope you all enjoy! _

_Oh yeah and I own nothing :(_

**My Knight in Soft Flannel **

PROLOG

"You are not getting out of this Lorelai". Emily Gilmore's voice rang clear in Lorealai's ear, "I will see you at one o'clock".

"Mum, can't you just give me the details over the phone? I mean is lunch really necessary, it just wastes your time driving here and back when you could just tell me the stuff I need to know now."

"Of course it is necessary Lorelai; it is very un-lady like to…"

Lorelai cut her mother off before she got too far into a lecture. "O.k. mum, I will see you at Luke's at one"

Lorelai could feel Emily smirk from across the phone line and it frustrated her to no end.

"Wonderful, see you then", and with that Emily Gilmore hung up. Lorelai set the phone down with a sigh of frustration. Glancing at her watch Lorelai sighed again when she saw she only had three hours before her lunch date with the devil.

Somehow at Friday night dinner last week Lorelai and Rory got roped into attending a DAR function with Emily and Richard. The function, as Lorelai liked to think of it, was a high school formal with rich people and alcohol.

"I need coffee"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SOOKIE!!!!" Lorelai shouted as she walked into the Independence Inn's kitchen.

"Hello Lorelai" Sookie exclaimed in delight at seeing her friend, but Sookie's smile was soon turned upside down at the look on her friends face.

"What's wrong Lorelai?"

"Emily Gilmore"

"Enough said"

Sookie paused debating in her mind whether she should say something or not. Lorelai saw the look on Sookie's face.

"Spit it out Sookie, what's up?"

Sookie took a deep breath before saying very fast,

"Inspectorsarecomingtotheinnonsaturday."

"What?" Lorealai hadn't understood a word Sookie had said. Slower this time Sookie repeated.

"Inspectors are coming to the Inn on Saturday"

Lorelai closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she said one simple word before leaving…

"Coffee"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please review!!!!!!!!_


	2. Date with the devil

_Authors note: Hey everybody! I have been informed that I have been misspelling Lorelai's name and I apologize for that I think I have fix all the mistakes however if I have missed one please point it out to me! And review!_

_Oh and I don't own anything yada yada yada. _

Chapter one

Lorelai walked into Luke's at ten passed one, putting on her best smile she went to the counter where her mother was sitting looking very out of place.

"Hi mum"

"Lorelai, where have you been? I've had to sit in this horrible place for ten minutes"

Lorelai gave Luke, who was standing behind the counter, an apologetic smile before turning to Emily.

"Mum we should sit at a table, come on."

Emily huffed but followed her daughter to a spare table. Once they were seated Luke came over.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have a coffee thanks Luke" Lorelai said.

"I am fine thank you" Emily said with some annoyance in her voice.

Lorelai mentally shuddered; this was going to be tough. "A large coffee"

Luke smiled knowingly at Lorelai before going back to his home behind the counter.

"So mum, this dance thing, what's the deal?"

"Lorelai this is not a _dance thing_ this is the Annual Charity Ball that we, the DAR, are hosting"

"O.k. mum, just tell me when and where and any other details I need."

"Fine, here is the address, it is on this Saturday at seven and you need to wear an appropriate dress." Emily handed Lorelai the card she wrote the addresses on and smiled. Lorelai on the other hand was fuming but made herself stay in control.

"Mum what made you think I would wear an inappropriate dress?"

"Nothing Lorelai, I was only making sure you have all the details you need", Emily said smugly knowing she had hit a nerve.

Thankfully Luke brought Lorelai's coffee over at that point and to Lorelai's satisfaction it was full to the brim in one of Luke's largest mugs.

"Thanks Luke"

"No problem" Luke and Lorelai shared a smile before Luke returned to the counter.

Emily noticed the exchanged and huffed. At the sound of her mother huffing Lorelai glanced up but before she had a chance to ask why the huffing Rory came into the dinner and sat with her mother and grandmother.

"Hi mum, Hi grandma, how are you?"

"Why aren't you at school?" Lorelai immediately asked.

"Lorelai did you not read the newsletter, today it is a half day for all the students" Emily exclaimed.

To prevent the newsletter argument Rory quickly changed the subject. "Grandma you called and said to meet you here, what's wrong?"

"Well Rory I was just telling your mother about the Ball and I thought that since I was telling her I may as well tell you at the same time. But as I have so much I still have to do today I will let your mother fill you in."

"That's o.k. grandma"

"Well mum if that's all", Lorelai stood up, "I need to get back to the Inn so…"

Emily cut Lorelai off "actually there is one more very important detail"

Lorelai mentally sighed and sat back down taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well", Emily continued, "you both will be required to bring a date"

At the mention of the word date Lorelai spat out her coffee. "Sorry, but did you say we had to bring a _date_?" Lorelai and Rory cleaned up the coffee with some napkins while Emily explained.

"Yes of course you need a date, it would not look very good if the daughter and granddaughter of someone very important in the DAR did not have dates." Before Lorelai could say anything Emily plowed on, "but you don't need to worry because I have set up some very nice men who will happily escort you."

Rory and Lorelai had finished cleaning the mess but Lorelai was still stunned so Rory decided she should voice her concerns first.

"Grandma I'm sure the men you have set up are very nice but I already have a boyfriend and if it is necessary that I bring a date I can bring Jess."

"Well Rory I suppose that will be alright but he will need to wear a tux as this is a very formal affair."

"Thanks grandma"

"But if this boy of yours can not come I will set someone up for you, just tell me as soon as possible if that is necessary."

Lorelai had regained her voice now that the shock had subsided. "Mum I can find my own date as well…."

Emily interrupted, "Lorelai you have no significant other therefore you will go with the date I will supply."

Lorelai could imagine the idiot her mum would set her up with, she shuddered, she needed a way out and fast. Lorelai glanced across the room looking for inspiration when she saw her answer. "Actually mum I do have a significant other and therefore I do not need your supplied date."

Rory didn't know what her mum was up to but she would play along if necessary.

But Emily wasn't falling for it.

"Lorelai don't make things up because I know you are not seeing anyone"

"Yes I am"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

Rory watched the verbal tennis match in amazement.

"Fine, who is it then?"

_Oh no_, Rory thought, _grandma has got her now._

"Luke"

_I so was not expecting that one,_ Thought Rory. Emily raised her eye brows still not believing it.

"Fine, make sure he wears a tux. Goodbye Lorelai, Goodbye Rory"

And with that Emily Gilmore got up and left the dinner.

Rory turned to her mother, "Luke?"  
"He was the first person I saw" Lorelai said sheepishly.

"How are you going to convince Luke to go to this dance with you AND wear a tux?"

"I'm working on it"

"Well work fast mum because you only have three days _including _Saturday to convince him."


	3. Leaking Taps and Ice Cream

_Authors note: Hey everyone hope your enjoying the fic and may I say I am totally blown away by the support everyone as given me, all the reviews are really sweet! _

_Chapter Two _

Lorelai walked into the Inn after her lunch with her mother very worried. She had no idea how to convince Luke to be her date to the Charity Ball let alone have the Independence Inn ready for inspection. Lorelai would simply have to hope everything worked itself out without needing too much effort. Sighing Lorelai went behind the desk where Michael was standing.

"What time are the inspectors coming?"

"How should I know?" Michael replied.

Lorelai gave him a look that must have shown Michael that Lorelai was in no mood to argue.

"They arrive at 9am on Saturday and leave the following morning at 11am."

"Thanks. Now call all staff members into the kitchen I need to talk to them"

"Let me guess, the traditional clean-up-or-I-will-kill-you-because-inspectors-are-coming speech?"

"Hit the nail on the head, now hurry up"

After scaring the living daylights out of all the staff members, excluding Sookie and Michael, with her clean-up-or-I-will-kill-you-because-inspectors-are-coming speech Lorelai spent the rest of the day insuring everything was in working order. Near the end of Lorelai's checking everything expedition she found a tap that was dripping. Sighing she turned the tap only to find that no matter how much she turned, the tap continued to drip and drip and drip and drip which was driving Lorelai insane. Giving up, Lorelai went down stairs and wrote next to Room 5 in the computer _Do Not Let People Stay In This Room (the tap needs to be fixed)._ Lorelai then headed toward the door past Billy Thomson the six-year old from room eight and left to go home and have a nice long hot bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory left the diner ready to enjoy her half day by finishing her book in the park. Rory had been strolling in the park for a few hours reading when a hand was placed over her mouth she instantly elbowed the boy in the family jewels but when she heard the boy swear she instantly regretted it. Turning around slowly Rory winced when she saw Jess doubled over in pain.

"Sorry Jess I didn't know it was you"

Jess slowly straightened himself. "Remind me never to scare you from behind again"

"Sorry"

"It's o.k."

"Well in that case, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry"

"It's o.k."

"I sense we are going in circles" Jess stated as he put his arm around Rory's waist.

Rory and Jess strolled together for a while chatting about anything and everything when Rory remembered the Annual Charity Ball.

"Um Jess?" Rory asked tentatively

"Yes"

"Do you like Ball's?"

"As in the round things or dances?" Jess chuckled.

Rory affectionately slapped him. "Dances silly"

"Well I think they are stupid and pointless and are really boring, why do you ask?"

"Oh" Rory paused "Never mind"

Jess sensed something wasn't right. "Rory"

"It's nothing"

"It's not nothing", Jess stopped walking which stopped Rory as well. Turning Rory to face him he said. "What is it?"

Rory sighed then took a deep breath and said, "My grandmother is hosting a Charity Ball on Saturday that I have to attend and she said I have to bring a date but since you obviously don't like Balls I will now have to go with some guy she sets up who will be really boring and I will have a really crap time." Rory knew she could get him to go by telling him about the other date she would have to go with, but to seal the deal she gave him the famous Gilmore pout.

And it worked.

"Fine I will go to the Ball, but only because I don't want you hanging out with some dweeb."

Rory was so happy she jumped up and down and gave him a long kiss, which Jess happily accepted. Rory knew the real reason Jess was coming was because he didn't want her to have a crap Saturday evening, and knowing this made her smile.

"One more thing, you need to wear a tux."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum I'm home!" Rory called as she walked into the Gilmore house later that afternoon.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Lorelai called back.

Walking into the kitchen Rory saw her mother in her bath robe with a large mug of coffee and a half eaten tub of ice cream that Rory suspected was full when her mum first started eating it.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked as she took out a spoon from the draw and began eating some ice cream.

"Inspectors are coming to the Inn."

"Oh" Rory knew how her mother got when inspectors came. She cleaned and stressed and cleaned and worked for ridiculous hours and did I mention cleaned? "When?"

"Saturday"

"But the ball's on Saturday."

"I know. I'm don't know how I'm going to get the inn ready for inspection _and _get Luke to be my date to that stupid Ball. Why did the ball have to be on the same day?"

"Mum don't worry you will figure something out. This might be a bad time to mention this but we need dresses to."

"I need more coffee"

While Lorelai was filling her mug the phone rang. Rory jumped up. "I'll get it"

"Hello"

"Hi Sookie."

"Oh hi Rory, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Is your mum there?"

"Yeah, she's just eating ice cream and drinking coffee."

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good. Can you put her on?"

"Sure." Rory walked back into the kitchen and handed the phone to her mother mouthing Sookie. Rory then went into her room to finish her book.

"Hi Sookie."

"Hey honey. Why the ice cream?"

"How did…?

"Rory" Sookie answered.

"Oh."

"So..." Sookie tried to get the problem out of Lorelai.

Lorelai spent the next twenty minutes explaining to Sookie what was wrong, including the stuff about Luke, her mother, the inspectors, the Ball, the dresses she didn't have and the dripping tap at the Inn.

"Lorelai you need to relax because I have a solution."

"What's that?"

"Take Saturday off to make the dresses then go to Luke's tomorrow and ask him to fix the tap and at the same time ask him to be your date to the Ball. Don't worry about the inspectors I have it under control and try not to let your mother get to you."

"But Sookie…"

"No buts just do it."

The tone of Sookie's voice told Lorelai she would be wise to listen. "O.K"

"Good"

_Hope you liked it and please review!_


	4. Lorelai's Mission

**Authors note: In one of the reviews someone asked why I spell mum with a u and not an o & that's because I live in Australia and that is how we spell it here**__

Chapter 3

The next morning Lorelai went to Luke's with her mission firmly set in her mind. As she walked up to the counter Luke glanced up.

"Morning Lorelai, Coffee?"

"Morning Luke, of course."

"So why are you here this early?" Luke asked as he poured a mug of coffee for Lorelai.

"I have to get to the Inn early today because inspectors are coming Saturday and Sookie is making me take that day off."

"Why?"

"Apparently I stress too much."

Luke chuckled; he can imagine Lorelai being overly stressed.

"Well if you need anything just ask."

Lorelai was touched by Luke's caring words and gave him a smile, and then she remembered her mission.

"Actually Luke there is something."

"What is it?"

"In room 5 there is a dripping tap we need fixed."

Without even looking up Luke answered. "I'll be there at 11"

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks Luke"

Lorelai was about to ask look about the Ball when her phone rang. Luke pointed to the door and Lorelai sighed, downing the rest of her coffee she left the money on the counter and left to answer her phone. Once outside Lorelai picked up her phone.

"Hello, Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai finally, what took you so long to answer your phone? Never mind, I need to know if I will be calling Darryl or not."

"Hi mum, who is Darryl?"

"Your date if the dinner man can't make it of course."

"No mum you do not need to call Darryl"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now I need to get to work, bye mum" Lorelai hung up and let out a frustrated sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hand me the hammer" Luke said from underneath the sink in room 5.

"What's the magic word?" Lorelai teased.

"Hand me the hammer or I leave."

"Fine." Lorelai handed the hammer to Luke before sitting on the edge of the bath again.

"Got any plans for your day off?" Luke asked.

"Making dresses" Lorelai replied.

"What for?"

"My mum is hosting this Charity Ball and me and Rory have to go. I really don't want to but I have no choice, she cornered me into it."

Lorelai realized this was the best time to ask Luke about being her date what she didn't know was how.

"Jess is going with Rory because my mother insisted we bring dates."

"Who are you taking?" Luke asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well I have someone in mind but I don't know if he would want to because you have to wear a tux. But if he doesn't want to my mother will be setting me up with some guy called Darryl."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Well actually" Lorelai paused, thinking; _Stuff it, what's the worse that can happen? Wait don't answer that._ "You"

"Me?" Luke came out from under the sink with confusion clear on his face. "Why me?"

"Because while I was having lunch with my mother I told her we were dating so she wouldn't be able to set me up."

"Oh"

"Don't worry about it though, I'm sure Darryl will be a nice guy." Even though she tried very hard Lorelai didn't sound very convincing.

Luke couldn't bear thinking about how miserable Lorelai would be with this Darryl guy. "Lorelai if you want I can be your date to the Ball. I mean, I don't have anything better to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You'll even wear a tux?"

Luke paused, the rant at the tip of his tongue but he pushed it back. There was no way in Hell he was going to let some Darryl guy get his hands on Lorelai even if he had to wear a penguin suit.

"Yeah. I'll wear a tux"

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!!" Lorelai gave Luke a huge hug which resulted in both of them landing in a heap on the bathroom floor.

**Please review!**


	5. Arrival

**Hey everyone! Im really sorry about not updating sooner but life gets busy...sigh **

**well enough of that it's time to enjoy the story! **

_Chapter Four_

It was 8 am on Saturday morning and Lorelai was on the phone to Sookie.

"Have they arrived yet?"

"Lorelai"

"Is there room ready?"

"Lorelai"

"Did you check the fridge was stocked and the curtains pulled back?"

"LORELAI"

"What?"

"Please calm down. The inspectors are not here yet. Don't worry. Everything is ready."

"Sorry."

"So how are the dresses coming?"

"Good"

"Did Luke say he would be your date?"

"Yep. Thank God. If he hadn't I would have had the date from hell."

"I knew he would say yes."

"How did you know?"

"Its Luke, he would do anything for you"

"That's not true"

"Yes it is"

Changing the subject Lorelai said, "Just make sure you ring me when they get there and every hour after that, I want to be kept informed."

"O.K Lorelai, and you just make sure you finish the dresses and try not to stress."

"Aye aye captain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess and Luke stood outside the Gilmore residence wearing the tuxes they rented earlier that day. It was six thirty and they were both very nervous. Jess because he had never met Rory's grandparents and Luke because he was going on a date with the love of his life even though she didn't know how he really felt. Jess knocked on the door and the two men waited in silence. After a few seconds they heard voices coming from inside.

"RORY IS THAT THEM?"

"WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?"

"LOOK THROUGH THE WINDOW AND CHECK"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE IT MIGHT BE DARRYL"

"WHO IS DARRYL?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"

"WELL DIDN'T YOU JUST…NEVER MIND"

Jess and Luke waved at Rory when she looked out the window then after a few seconds heard her shout.

"IT'S THEM"

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE, NOW HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE OR WE'LL BE LATE"

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE AND ARE YOU ABSOULTLY SURE IT'S THEM BECAUSE DARRLY COULD LOOK JUST LIKE LUKE"

"TRUST ME MUM IT WAS LUKE"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"JESS IS WITH HIM"

"OH." There was a pause before Lorealai shouted again, "YOU SHOULD LET THEM IN BECAUSE THEY CAN PROBABLY HERE US SHOUTING"

Jess and Luke rolled their eyes at each other and a few seconds later Rory open the door. After saying their hellos Rory, Jess and Luke waited on the couch for Lorelai to finish getting ready. When Lorelai finally descended the stairs she looked amazing in her beautiful purple dress. Luke was dumbstruck to say the least.

"Right-o", said Lorelai as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. "Let's get going then"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Lorelai's car rolled into the parking lot outside the grand hall, where the Ball was being held, she couldn't help thinking she was driving into a lions den with no way of escape. Sitting in the car Lorelai tried desperately to compose herself.

"Mum, Jess and I are going to go inside so we'll see you later"

"O.k Rory we'll be inside in a minute"

Rory and Jess got out of the car and walked toward the entrance which was flooded with people.

"Is your mum alright?" Jess asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, she just doesn't like Grandma and Grandpa much. They can't seem to last two seconds without fighting." Rory said with a sigh.

Luke and Lorelai were standing outside the car looking toward the hall's entrance. Luke was becoming very concerned when Lorelai made no effort to move.

"Hey" Luke gave her a gentle nudge, "are you o.k?"

Lorelai turned to Luke and said, "as long as you don't leave me with my mother or any other crazy DAR lady I'll be fine."

"I wouldn't dare"

Lorelai smiled at Luke and suddenly Sookie's words came back to her, _its Luke, he would do anything for you._ Lorelai knew she was right and she felt very thankful to have Luke here with her. And Lorelai knew that Emily couldn't say one bad thing about how Luke was dressed tonight because as far as Lorelai was concerned Luke was the definition of hot.

Holding out his arm to Lorelai, Luke asked, "Shall we?"

"Yes, lets." Lorelai replied with a smile playing on her lips. She linked arms with Luke and headed toward the door.

**please review!!!!**


	6. The Ball

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

"Here you go."

"Thanks" Luke handed Lorelai a glass of champagne before taking a sip from his own.

Lorelai saw Rory and Jess across the room dancing and having fun and smiled to herself. She may not like Jess much but he made Rory happy, and that was the most important thing. Looking across the room the next person she recognized gave her the complete opposite feeling that Rory had. It was her mother, Emily Gilmore. She turned quickly to Luke and said, "Hey we should…", but she was too late. Emily spotted her and was headed her way with Richard following close behind.

"Lorelai, there you are, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show"

"Hi mum" Lorelai said with her best trying-not-to-cry smile.

"Hello", said Luke extending his hand to Richard.

"Hello young man", said Richard cheerfully which is better than Emily's reaction to the diner man.

"Ah", said Emily with obvious dislike, "You must be Luke"

The awkward silenced that followed this greeting was finally broken when Richard announced that he had seen a golfing friend and then quickly left the conversation.

Figures, thought Lorelai, as soon as things get awkward dads gone. This fact didn't seem to put Emily off however as she continued to death glare Luke while starting a conversation with her daughter.

"So I see your still letting your daughter date that disgusting boy"

"Actually mum, he's very nice."

At this Luke choked on his drink a little but soon recovered. He wasn't particularly worried with Emily's view of his relations after all he wasn't particularly fond of hers either (apart from Lorelai and Rory of course). But Lorelai had, as she always did, jumped into defensive mode even though she was defending someone she dislikes.

"He treats Rory very well and I approve completely" stated Lorelai while thinking to herself 'only a small lie'.

"Well of course you would", said Emily with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"What does that mean?" said Lorelai the anger beginning to swell inside her.

"Well…"Emily answered clearly indicating Luke.

Lorelai was about to retort when Luke took her empty glass from her hand and placing it on a table with his own began to lead her out to the dance floor without so much as a goodbye to Emily.

The slow music drifted through the hall as Lorelai and Luke gently swayed, Lorelai's hands placed on his shoulders and his around her waist. Lorelai gently placed her head on his shoulder nuzzling into the crook of his neck. It seemed as though they stayed like that forever yet at the same time it felt like no time at all.

Lorelai lifted her head from Luke's shoulder to look him in the eye as she said, "Thanks for that."

"That's ok, I just thought it was best to get out of there before…well you know."

"Yea I do." Lorelai chuckled and placed her head back on Luke's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… I saw you and Luke getting pretty close out there on the dance floor," said Rory knowingly while a small smile played on her lips.

"Hush you; he was just protecting me from the wrath of Emily that's all," answered Lorelai as she stood with her daughter next to the champagne table.

"Sure mum, whatever you say." Rory said in a tone that insured Lorelai knew she didn't believe her.

"He was!"

"You see that lady over there chatting up the waiter?" asked Rory changing the subject knowing that her last comment about Luke would stay in her mothers mind.

"The one in the horrible lime green dress?"

"Yea well I heard from the lady with the fake hair that she was once a man."

"Really? Wow. Though that does explain the lack of a fashion sense."

"I wonder if Grandma knows…"

The two Gilmore women looked at each other and cracked up and had just stopped laughing when Jess came over to dance with Rory again. Lorelai now on her own began looking around for her own date that seemed to be missing. After five minutes of observing the room she spotted him. Laughing. With another woman. Another young attractive woman. Another young attractive woman who had just put her hand on Luke's arm. Lorelai's first thought was _get off he's mine!_ Then she realized that Luke wasn't in fact hers and that they were just friends but the green monster inside her wasn't listening, it was getting ready to attack.

**Please Review!**


	7. The Aftermath

Hope You Enjoy the Chapter (sorry it's taken like a year)

**Hope You Enjoy the Chapter (sorry it's taken like a year)**

Chapter 6

"Lorelai I think that was highly unnecessary", said Luke as they sat in the empty diner eating burgers and salad (burger for Lorelai and salad for Luke).

"Well I don't" stated Lorelai as she bit into her burger.

After Lorelai had spotted Luke talking to that other woman, things had gone rapidly downhill. Lorelai's mind and any trace of civil behavior seemed to vacate her body as she walked over to the pair and "accidentally" dumped a glass of champagne onto the woman who let out a loud screech causing everyone to turn towards the trio. Emily who saw what her daughter had done to the woman who was in fact the head of the DAR immediately took Lorelai by the elbow and dragged her to the door telling her that she should leave in which Lorelai replied, "gladly".

"It's not like she was doing something unsavory, we were just talking", said Luke.

"Yeah well…" at this point Lorelai realized that she really didn't know why she got so jealous, but more to the point jealous over Luke. Monosyllable, flannel wearing, ranting, coffee cake making, if-you-eat-that-your-going-to-die Luke.

"Well what?" asked Luke.

"Well nothing" those were the words which came out of her mouth but her head was saying things more along the lines of, 'OH MY GOD!! I like Luke, but I can't like Luke were just friends, friends who tell each other everything and do each other favors like going to Balls and wear tuxes even though they hate tuxes and rescue people from their crazy mothers. Lorelai now realized that if this list continued it would never stop and she would be stuck staring at Luke like a lunatic for a very long time.

"I have to go" with that Lorelai turned to the door and walked out and she was halfway down the street before Luke had recovered from the shock of her sudden exit.

Luke jumped up and ran after her catching her at the gazebo. "Lorelai wait!"

Lorelai wanted to keep walking but a hand on her arm stopped her and made her turn around to face the hand's owner, Luke.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"What are you talking about?"

By this stage the couple had produced quite a crowd who were all vividly watching the drama unfolding before them between two of the most loved residents of Stars Hollow.

"I'm talking about tonight, you ask me to be your 'pretend date' for a Ball and then you become this crazy lady the moment you see me just talking to another woman!"

"I was not a crazy lady!"

"No your right, you were a crazy JEALOUS lady! I mean was I your date or just your 'pretend date'?"

The scene went quiet as Luke and Lorelai looked at each other for a long time. It seemed everyone in the crowd, which by now had become the whole town, was holding their breath.

"This is ridiculous", Luke sighed.

"Well you start…" Lorelai never got to finish her sentence as Luke had brought his lips down to cover hers. Lorelai was stunned and just stood there for a few moments at which point Luke thinking since she wasn't kissing back that he had just done the stupidest thing ever pulled away and bowed his head.

The crowd around them let out a disappointed "Awwwww" but Luke and Lorelai weren't paying attention.

Luke looked up at Lorelai and said, "Sorry I shouldn't have done that" then turned and began to step away when…

"Luke wait"

Luke turned back to face Lorelai and found she had a massive smile on her face. Luke facial expression became one of confusion until Lorelai leaned forward and whispered, "My real date" before capturing his lips with hers. Luke raped his arms around Lorelai's waist as the kiss intensified while she snaked her arms around his neck threading her fingers through his hair. Soon air became an issue and the couple separated but kept their foreheads touching.

At that moment something clicked and they both turned their heads to the crowd who were cheering and a deep blush crept onto their cheeks.

**Please review!**


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

In the Gilmore living room Rory sat on the carpet reading one of her insanely large books with an even more insanely large cup of coffee while her mother sat on the couch cradling the phone to her ear.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Lorelai. You have completely embarrassed your father and me, and I must inform you that the DAR has requested that should I feel compelled to invite you to a function in the future that I refrain."

"Well mum I heartily agree with the DAR decision", said Lorelai as she smiled at Rory who rolled her eyes.

"Well then if that is all you have to say for yourself. Goodnight." Emily replied in a disgruntled tone.

"Goodnight mum", said Lorelai hanging up with an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction which only ever came from having completely pissing off her mother.

There was a knock at the door which made the Gilmore girls jump and after a few seconds to compose themselves Rory got up and answered it.

"Hey Luke", said Rory with a smile, a smile which grew when she saw the two coffees to go from Luke's.

"Hi Rory", Luke said as he handed over the drink of life, or as Luke preferred drink of death, then proceeded to enter the living room where Lorelai was now standing in front of the couch.

"Can I smell Luke's coffee?" asked Lorelai as she watched Luke enter the room with Rory close behind.

"That depends", said Luke with a glint in his eye.

"On what?" asked Lorelai suspiciously.

"On how far you're willing to go to get it." answered Luke with a wink.

"Well in that case…" Lorelai grabbed the front of Luke's flannel shirt pulling him up against her body and then proceeded to kiss the life out of him. Luke let out a groan as he wrapped the arm not holding the coffee around Lorelai's waist while her arms were already encircling his neck.

A rather loud cough made the two pull apart and look toward the sound.

"I'm still in the room you know", said Rory with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Rory" mumbled the two adults while Rory rolled her eyes, picked up her book and informed the couple she will be reading in her room before departing with a smile on her face.

"So do I get my coffee?" asked Lorelai while running her hand over Luke's flannel clad chest.

Luke smiled and handed over the beverage and watched as Lorelai took a sip then closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan.

"Wow that tastes good" said Lorelai looking at Luke again, "by the way have I ever told you how soft that flannel is?"

"See there is method to my madness, now where were we?" said Luke bending down to kiss Lorelai's neck while Lorelai let out a giggle.

"Hold your horses, let me put my coffee down" said Lorelai as she walked around the other side of the couch and placed the coffee on the coffee table. As she turned back around she tripped on the edge of the couch and she feel backwards hitting her elbow as she landed on the couch.

"Are you okay?" asked Luke.

"My elbow hurts" answered Lorelai as she pouted.

"Here let me help" said Luke as he sat beside her on the couch. Taking her arm and lifting her elbow to his lips he placed a gentle kiss on the sore spot before placing her arm back down. "There all better."

Lorelai's pout quickly turned into a grin as she lent forward and captured his lips with her own. "My knight in soft flannel."


End file.
